Welcome to Kingdom Hearts High
by january sunshine
Summary: Sora first year in high school, and with odd teachers, weirder students, gangs, drugs, and skipping classes, who knows what could be stranger? Collaboration project with Anonymous Saru, Alternate Universe, M for safety. Yaoi to come!
1. Welcome to the Chaos

**Authoresses's Notes**

Please, do not hate me for this. I was just being REALLY entertained, and this was really just put to keep myself busy for around two weeks. We started on _Boxing Day 2006_, and we're not done yet. It's been an AOL Instant Message Roleplay between **Anonymous Saru** and myself, and some of it got a little hyper when we got a little yaoi-happy and sadistic and strayed out of character for a little while. Please, don't kill us.

Anonymous Saru says to tell you this:

_"if SOME of the charas seem familiar from _nagare gakuen_ ish coz **anonymous saru** rped wtih the same person who wrote the fic (altho you knew that coz **mentaru **told them so XDDD) but don't flamez if they seemed copied from **kthxbai**"_

It's rated mature due to drug content, heavy swearing, many implications, violence, and soon the yaoi. Bear with me.

I realized, I should probably explain some of the character's familial connections. More will come with the later chapters. **Read Closely:** Roxas (9th) and Sora (9th) are cousins; Sephiroth (teacher) and Riku (10th) are cousins; Demyx (11th, failed once) has loving parents, but is part of Saix's gang; Larxene (11th) has parents but runs away from home and is part of Saix's gang; Saix rescued Axel (12th) and Zexion (12th) when they were younger; Axel and Zexion don't have parents and are part of Saix's gang; Marluxia (12th) has loving parents; Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj (all 12th) live with their parents who don't really give a shit.

Okay, so there you have it folks. Put up, sit down, and...

**Welcome to Kingdom Hearts High**

**_written by_ Darkness Princess**

_**in collaboration with Anonymous Saru**_

**:x: Chapter One - Welcome to the Chaos :x:**

Cid clapped his hands together as he stepped into the front of the classroom. His toolbelt hung around his waist calmly, his thumbs hooking contently in the emptied loops. Today was the first day of school, the easy day, where most of the lessons were spent on learning rules and the school code of conduct. And Cid could see why; his first period was already rather... different, should he say. It had only been a minute in, but his rainbow assortment of students was already rather evident.

There were his emo students, his preps, his confused newbs, and even some who didn't look like they belonged here. Those were the first to stand out in his mind, as he lay eyes on the silver-haired boy sitting in the second row next to an identical version of himself. Twins, maybe? He looked at his class roster. Yazoo and Loz... two of three triplets. Interesting. But one, he could tell, probably had the wrong classroom. The other, he couldn't judge so much, as he wrote in a black notebook with a pen.

"...I'm excited! They said this wasn't much of a girl's class, but it looks like fun! Don't you think, Sora?" Kairi said to the brown-haired boy sitting next to her. Sora and Kairi, freshmen. Shop really wasn't a girl's class, but he was going to see how this worked out. So far, she was the only female, but she didn't seem to care, surrounded by her best friends, who were all boys.

The boy in question nodded with a cheerful smile and a soft giggle. "So am I, Kairi! I can't wait to begin!"

"Who knows," another boy, who Cid recognized as Riku, said, flipping his silver hair slightly as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes traveled past Kairi, scanning the classroom, and soon, his ocean-colored orbs landed on the front of the classroom. Calmly, he leaned back on his chair. "Oh look, it's the teach..."

"I hate school," came the muttering of a freshman, immediately identified as Roxas. "I wish it was summer."

The bell rang.

Well, it wasn't. Before Cid could speak, he found one of the triplets looking around in confusion. "This is weird..." he realized, glancing at the room again. "They told me this was the sewing class... This does _not_ look like a sewing class!"

His brother laughed at him. "You're in the wrong place, Yazoo..." The longer-haired one ignored his realization.

Cid took this as an opportunity to smile, so much as he could do without laughing at the poor kid, and leaned back on the chalkboard behind him. "Well, you're in the _wrong_ place, girly-man... this is a _man's_ class... now take your seat..."

"Don't call me a girly-man! My schedule's messed up!" Yazoo debated, holding up his tan sheet of paper. "May I go file a complaint?"

He briefly ignored him as his eyes landed on Riku. "You there," he called, "don't lean back in the chair... 'less you wanna buy a new one... or _make_ one..."

The boy grinned slightly and nodded, placing his chair back on its four legs.

Kairi turned to the two boys. "Sora, if we get to work in pairs, will you be my partner?"

Riku laughed and leaned back. "As if we'll work in pairs... hey, teach!"

Sora looked up with wide eyes. "What are we doing today?"

Once again scanning the class, Cid's eyes landed on a messy head of red hair in the back of the classroom, and he checked the roster. Axel... this boy had a record, he was sure. Sleeping on the first day... Calmly, he made his way to the back desk, clearing his throat as he approached the sleeping child, then--BAM!--his fist sharply pounded the desk.

The red-haired boy bolted upward, green eyes wide and staring. "What the He...ck was that for?!" he asked immediately. Soon, he grumbled, "Goddamn... I was sleeping, too..."

Yazoo soon rose to his feet.

Cid laughed. "Nope... too bad, kid. You're stuck with me for a while. Try going down there and they won't see you until October... because of the band kids... so sit down and deal."

As Yazoo grumbled and took his seat again--Cid could hear Loz mutter, "Looks like you're stuck with me, eh, bro?"--Cid turned to Axel. "Now... will I have to fail you for falling asleep in my class?"

"Tsch, he--ck no," he answered. "This is a freakin' blow off class." He yawned. "I could care less if you failed me, _Gramps_..." He fought back a snicker. "The little toddler asked you a question..."

Riku sent him a look, but it took Sora a moment to spin around and narrow his eyes. "I am _not_ a toddler!"

"Che... says _you..._"

Riku came to his friend's defense. "Don't get mad at _him_, because _you_ got in trouble..."

"_Enough_, Axel!" Cid cut the argument off there, irritated with being called 'Gramps'. "No, we won't be working in pairs, we're working in groups," he answered the question.

Roxas had ended up stifling a laugh at the redhead's comments. "Axel, you're so stupid sometimes..." he said softly, "Why be here if you're going to fail it anyway?" It took a second for something to click in his mind. "...then again, why am _I_ here?" Sighing, he propped his head on one hand. _'I should've done what Demyx did and joined band... I could play the triangle...'_

The madness didn't seem to end with just that one decision to calm down the class. He found himself sighing and massaging his temples as they continued, despite what he said.

"Oh can it," Axel said to Riku, "at least I don't have a gym teacher for a cousin, _Junior_..."

Riku spun around quickly, ready to leave his seat, but Sora placed a hand on his shoulder. "Riku, it wasn't _that_ insulting... so don't worry," he told him, giving his friend a sheepish smile.

Riku frowned and ignored him for a moment. "Oh, shut up, Axel, my cousin can kick your ass."

"Che, oh please, your cousin can't come near me... that's why I can't take gym." He grinned smugly. "It's because of oyour cousin... he can't come _near_ me... if you're curious, then _ask your cousin._.."

Riku was fuming.

Sora completely ignored him, and grinned at Riku. "Your cousin's cool, Riku!" he agreed with his friend, beaming.

Cid ignored them and turned to Kairi, who was standing right beside him, looking up at him with bright, wide eyes and an adorable smile. "Groups are even better! How many per group? Could I have Sora and Riku in my group?"

He pondered on that for a moment. "Just because you asked... _No._ You will not be in a group with Sora and Riku... you'll be with..."

His eyes landed on Yazoo and Loz.

"This class sucks! I hate you, Loz, go write your poems and leave me alone!"

"Oh, don't cry, Yazoo..."

"You'll be with Yazoo and Loz," Cid declared, pointing to the two. Soon, his voice rose, as he spoke to the entire class. "I will assign the groups and see how well you work. _If you're good enough,_ then perhaps I'll let you work with people you want to work with... but right now, a group of three and a group of four."

The bell rang. The class was basically wasted. But Cid continued to talk to them, over the movement of chairs scraping the floor and backpacks zipping.

"For your homework assignment, I want you to get to know your shop buddies... list is posted on the wall and groups off by period. Riku's group is the only group of four, we have an uneven class..." _'Now scram.'_

Kairi slipped past him and turned to the more feminine of the triplets, who was wiping his eyes on a pink jacket. "Yazoo, would you design matching clothes for me and Sora, please?"

Roxas was the first to exit, with a quick "Peace, teach." He soon hurried out, so quickly he almost stirred dust.

Axel was still smiling smugly. He left the classroom with his hands in his pockets, and the idea on going to get a fix.

Riku sighed, reaching for his schedule. "I wonder what's next... I hope I don't have gym..."

Sora pat his shoulder again. "Gym isn't that bad, Riku! Plus, we might be in the same room as the girls!"

The gym classes were divided by gender, but often, they forgot who signed up for which gym or who would use the field and the classes would mingle for the time period. It always gave Sora a bright hope in knowing that he could possibly land himself in a class where he could watch the girls, especially if one of those girls was named Kairi. Riku couldn't help but smile slightly at that fact.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi met together outside of the classroom to check their schedules, mainly to get out of Cid's hair from the classroom's chaos. Riku was first to react, freezing and just staring at his paper. Sora peered over it.

"So what do you have, Riku? Kairi?" He was still digging in his pockets to find where he misplaced his.

"Oh no... I have gym!" Riku sighed loudly, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"That's okay, Riku!" Kairi tried to cheer him up. "I'm sure it won't be so bad." She glanced at hers, then tilted her head to the side. "Sora, where's our next class listed on this?"

Yazoo walked out of the classroom, his arm hooked around his brother's. "Loz... can we kill teachers?" he asked.

Loz gave it careful consideration. "...Well, if we do it secretly, we could... I guess... I don't know, we'll have to talk to nii-san..." The two turned a corner.

Sora pointed to Kairi's schedule. "Right there!"

"Ooh, thanks!" She soon frowned.

He soon glanced at his own and smiled. "Yay! I have gym too!" He looked up. "I wonder if Roxas does too..."

"Who knows...wonder where he went," Riku mused.

"Aww... I don't have either of you two! I have biology!"

**:x:**

Meanwhile, in a bathroom down the hallway, Roxas stood in a stall with his backpack on the hook and his hands in his pockets. "I dislike school," he complained softly to himself. "Maybe I should skip, like Axel is..." He wasn't one to skip, but, strangely, he was feeling a bit rebellious. Plus, he had a certain redhead on the brain. "He'd probably be under the bleachers, wouldn't he? Probably smoking pot..."

**:x:**

Back in the hallway, Riku looked at the clock. "Ooh, Kairi, you'd better hurry, you could be late!"

She nodded. "I wouldn't want that... see you guys later, okay?" She sprited down the hallway.

Riku soon turned to Sora. "Come on, small fry. We don't want to be late, Sephiroth's not always the nicest person, you know..."

**:x:**

Under the bleachers, Axel was squatting on the dirt ground, watching a few students running down the track. "That's probably what Sephi's makin' 'em do..." he said to himself with a snicker. "I pity them." Calmly, he lifted the lit joint back to his lips and inhaled.

**:x:**

In the hallway, Sora pouted at Riku's words. "And I'm not small...well, okay, I am small, but I have a fast metabolism, so sue me!"

**:x:**

Roxas had bolted from the bathroom, trying to keep himself out of sight from anyone who could possibly recognize him and call out his misbehavior. He soon walked out to the bleachers, and looked over at the dark, smoking figure squatting on the ground. "Do you always skip out here, Axel? ...it's against to do drugs on campus, you know..."

Axel looked up. "Che... fuck the school rules... if they made rules then they're obviously meant to be broken..."

**:x:**

Riku turned to Sora. "A high metabolism only keeps you thin, silly! Maybe you should be taking biology now, small fry. Now, come on! He soon looked at Sora, then began to run to class.

"You're mean, Riku!" But nonetheless, he followed.

**:x:**

"But anyways... what are _you_ doing down here?" Axel inquired. "That dear old cousin of yours would have a fit if he saw you down here with me, a _gang member_..." he says in a mocking voice, chuckling mildly.

Roxas frowned. "Sora's going to class, so hee won't see me." He soon looked down. "I... hate gym." Immediately, his head snapped up and he frowned. "And the rules were made to be _enforced_ and _followed,_ not broken, Axel..." He sighed. _'Maybe the library would have been a better place to skip?'_

Axel laughed. "Uh, yeah, hee'll see you..." He pointed to the track with one thin finger. "Seems y'all are doing soccer or something... running around the track, maybe?" He soon rose to his feet, taking a long inhale and exhaling through his nose. "But really... why are you around here? Shouldn't you be in the library or something?"

Roxas cringed; he didn't like soccer. "I'm here for the same reason you are... besides the drugs...wait..." His head tilted to the side. "Why is my being here _your_ business?"

**:x:**

"Come on, Sora, it's all in good fun!"

The two boys ran into the gym and soon skidded to a stop. Sephiroth stood with a dull, unamused look on his face, his arms crossed against his chest. "You're late, boys..." His eyes glanced briefly at a clock on the wall, then back at the two in front of him. "But it's only by three minutes... and since it's not five, I guess you're clear... now..."

Riku sighed. He was having a sneaking feeling that him being his cousin played a part in this.

"Go warm up..." His eyes scanned their attire. "But first off, get changed."

Sora nodded and bowed slightly. "Hai, sensei."

The two boys headed to the locker room.

**:x:**

"Alright... your funeral." Finished with his joint, he squishes what was left of it on the ground as he rises to his feet. "Well... I'm going to go get stocked up. Follow if you must... but be cautioned: once you step foot on that pavement"--he pointed to the parking lot--"you're on your own. Ever heard of that phrase, 'Every man for themselves'?"

Roxas nodded.

"Well, it's something like that." He didn't stand up straight at all, hunched forward due to his height and how low the bleachers were. Soon, he made his way toward the parking lot.

Roxas followed eagerly. "Stocked up?" he asked, suspiciously eyeing the redhead. _'Oh man.. what am I getting myself into? Sora's going to kill me!'_

**:x: end of chapter one :x:**

Okay, you guys, what do you think? This is taking me FOREVER to write, but thankfully all I have to do is get off my lazy horse and throw in creative words, since everything's already thrown in there!

If you're wondering about pairings and stuff, it'll come. The entire thing was planned to center around Sora and Riku and the play, but it strays off so much with the Organization members who weren't originally placed in. But now I realized they're very entertaining and so voila!

I hope you guys like it. It should cover just about every genre listed, besides probably fantasy. Angst and drama are to come soon, and other stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed this!

Any questions, comments, concerns, and whatnots... just tell meh, I'll try to clarify anything.

_**:Darkness Princess. and .Anonymous Saru:**_


	2. I'm Skipping Soccer For This?

**Authoress's Notes**

Well, there's not much to say here. I've gotten only three reviews, but I've had this chapter already written, and therefore have decided to post it.

_Yes, my dear Saru, you do get to read all of this in advance. Thanknesh for emails._

_Yay, I'm freakin' insane! Mentaru, this makes me happy._

_w00t, Eyes-of-Crimson, zank yuu! Glad you liked it, the lunchtime summaries suck compared to it, ne?_

_And zank yuuu sooooo much! You know, Kaiamara, you're a dear; you're the one person I don't know in person / didn't force to read this! So you get kudos and a cookie! (And teehee, but it's so fun torturing Yazoo!) You're so very sweet._

Oh yeah, Tidus and Wakka (both seniors) and the Campus's Drug Dealer are in this chapter.

Well, with all that taken care of, grab a seat and...

**Welcome to Kingdom Hearts High**

**_written by_ Darkness Princess**

_**in collaboration with Anonymous Saru**_

**:x: Chapter Two - I'm Skipping Soccer For This? :x:**

Riku sighed in relief as he took off his shirt. "Man... thankfully, he let us off easy!" He turned to look at Sora. "Think the class will be hard, Sora?"

Sora grinned. "Who knows? I think they had soccer balls out there, so maybe we're playing soccer? I hope so, I love that sport!" He giggled. "Seeing as I'm not all that great at using my hands in sports, soccer's fun because I don't have to!"

Riku grinned too. "Soccer would be fun. I hope we're on the same team, we could probably win."

**:x:**

Axel glanced over his shoulder. "Well, I've had the last of my 'fag', as the Brits would say..." He looked up, as if reminded of something. "Oh right! You still have virgin ears!" He approached the concrete, laughing.

"Stop being mean, Axel." Roxas grumbled and watched as Axel continued to walk, but soon he followed, keeping a slight distance from Axel. It took them only around two minutes to cross the parking lot, mostly spent in silence, as Axel dug through his pockets or just stared at his sneakers for a few minutes.

He soon saw a figure on a motorcycle. Though the figure was sitting, there was no mistaking that he was tall, one long leg, clothed in baggy, dark jeans, stretched out on the ground to keep the motorcycle upright with him on it. He wore a sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and his blonde hair was unruly and barely combed. He didn't have a helmet, but it didn't seem like it mattered.

Axel walked to the figure calmly, but Roxas stopped, allowing more of a distance to form. He could still hear their conversation here.

"Eh... Yo," the man greeted with a slight nod of the head. He leaned forward on the handlebars of the motorbike, one hand slipping to his pocket. "Usual stuff... you got the cash?"

"S'up, Cloud?" Axel greeted. He grinned, pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "I got the gold pot this time..." Holding up the paper with both hands, he tugged at the ends slightly, straightening it for Cloud to see. It was a cashier's check. "And this baby's yellow, too. Know how much these things have on 'em? Surely enough to keep me in LaLa Land for a month..."

Cloud's pale hand withdrew a small plastic bag, the contents inside hidden from Roxas's sight. The man's eyes turned from Axel to him, and Roxas almost stepped back. "Who's your little boyfriend there?" he inquired.

"Oh... him?" Axel looked over his shoulder for a moment, then grinned as he turned back to Cloud. "This is Roxas... he's still got virgin ears, Cloud... Hell, he's probably virgin all over..."

Cloud just looked at him calmly. "Why'd you bring a virgin?" he asked. "I don't pop no cherries... can't you do that under the bleachers or somethin'?"

Roxas couldn't help but cross his arms and pout slightly. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin!" he debated.

Axel ignored Roxas's argument. "Hey now... I said I wasn't popping his cherry... and he followed on his own free will--sorta like a puppy."

The blonde man laughed dryly. "Your kid's a riot, Axel. Go babysit elsewhere." He rolled his eyes, then turned back to Axel, pulling another bag out of his pocket. "It's your lucky day, punk. Two for the price of one. I'm in a giving mood..." His eyes drifted back to Roxas, before he turned back to Axel, handing the red-haired gang member the bags with a cautious look. "You could go into a coma with all this shit, y'know... I'm surprised you're not dead."

"Eh... just thank my lucky stars I ain't dead yet... plus, this shit's _half_ of mine, and half the gang's." He smirked slightly as he pocketed the bags. "Thanks, Cloud. I can always count on you. But don't spend that check all in one place, Saix had to _kill_ somebody for that... and you know him... he's a bitch when it comes to gettin' his supply of drugs..."

Axel rolled his eyes in annoyance, taking a moment to sigh in irritation before continuing his airy rant. "Always takes it out on me... like I'm _his bitch_ or _something_..." He looked back at Cloud. "Which I'm _not_..."

Cloud let out another dry laugh, short and soft, as he looked at Roxas again. "Uh-huh...Can't believe you let him tag along... y'know, if that kid rats me out, it's going on _your_ tab, got it? He'd better be one _faithful_ little puppy..."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a puppy... no one's responsible for me. And there really _isn't_ anything wrong with being a virgin!" he said again, but found himself, once again, ignored by both of them.

"Oh, don't worry, Cloud... he'd be a dead man if he ever ratted you out," Axel assured him.

"Axel, you be careful with that gang of yours," Cloud warned calmly. He dug into a different pocket and soon handed Axel a sheet of paper. "Here, take it to Larxene, kthx." He soon smirked. "And don't worry, I got plans for this money..."

Axel nodded quietly. "I'll make sure to be careful. I know what I'm gettin' into, bud, you don't have to worry... s'long as I piss on cue, they won't kill me." He chuckled to himself.

Cloud leaned back on his bike, his eyes traveling up and down, eyeing Axel for a moment. "But... if you're not_ Saix's_ bitch... who's bitch are you?"

"Y'know, Cloud, that's a good question... but right now..." He looked over his shoulder at Roxas for a second. "...is not a good time or place..." He turned around, holding up the note as he took a step away. "I'll be sure to give this to Larx for ya..."

"Just don't die now. You're one of my best customers..." He soon nodded with a slight smile. "Heh, thanks... sometimes I feel bad for your punk-ass... they got you workin' like a dog, don't they?"

Roxas soon rolled his eyes. This wasn't very well, and he looked away calmly. "This is dumb," he said aloud. "We shouldn't have drug dealers on our school campus." Turning around, he began to head toward the school.

**:x:**

"It looks like we made it after all, Sora!" Riku said with a smile, looking over at Sora as they reached the field.

Sora nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, we did! You beat me, though..." He pouted slightly.

"Sorry, Sora," Riku apologized, "but I have longer legs... you'll get faster soon, I know."

"Okay... you promise?"

Riku nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I promise... so long as you don't get fat!" He smiled again, as Sephiroth calmly walked over, standing behind his cousin. Calmly, he placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Riku to freeze in brief fear, looking up slowly.

"Well, I guess you two are warmed up..." he said calmly. "And, you've guessed it, we're playing soccer." He looked at the group, walking from them to stand in the middle of the group of students. "Okay, let's see... Tidus, Wakka!"--The two arguing boys silenced immediately and looked up--"Since you can't keep your mouths shut, you're both captains. Pick your players."

Sora narrowed his eyes at Riku as Sephiroth called out the captains, and soon muttered, sarcastically, "Haha, you're funny, Riku."

Both shrugged and nodded. Wakka lifted a hand to his head and gave a small salute. "Aye, teacher man. Sorry... hmm... Tidus, choose your person first," he spoke in his Carribean accent.

Tidus glanced at the players, then grinned. "Hmm... let's see... Sora's actually good at this sport..."

Sora grinned as Tidus picked him. "Yay, soccer!" he said happily, bouncing over to join the blonde.

"Hmm... if you'z gettin' Sora, Riku's on my team..."

**:x:**

Axel spun around, Roxas completely forgotten as he placed a hand over his chest in mock appreciation. "Aww, Cloud, I'm touched you're worried about me..." He let out a slight laugh. "Then again, I'd be worried too if I was in your shoes... how else would I make a living?" He shrugged, then looked back, to see Roxas's small form making its way back to the school. "I'll try to watch him... but Cloud, he ain't my boyfriend..."

Cloud quirked an eyebrow. "But he's the first brat to trail you here, ain't he? And you didn't kick the living shit out of him... it's all implied, punk." He smirked, then looked down at the check in his hand. "Oh yes... I have great plans for this baby..."

Axel frowned. "And what makes you think I'm too doped up to beat the living shit out of anyone, eh, Cloud?" he muttered, but soon found interest in Cloud's plans for his check. "Oh...? Like what?"

**:x:**

"Okay, I'll be the referee," Sephiroth announced once the teams were decided. He let them choose their names, and after a small discussion, Tidus and the Blue Devils were once again up against Wakka and the Killer Shadows in a tricky soccer game between two teams who refused to lose.

**:x:**

Cloud rolled his eyes and leaned back. "No one siad you were too doped up; I'm just sayin', you hadn't done anything... and you're letting him walk off. Little puppy's gonna go tattle, I'm sure."

"Huh? Oh shit!" Axel glanced in Roxas's direction, as the small boy seemed even tinier so far away from them by the bike. "He better not!"

"Go catch your boyfriend, puppy," Cloud said calmly.

Axel sighed and dashed down the parking lot.

**:x:**

After stopping another argument between Tidus and Wakka on if anyone made any foul moves, Sephiroth watched the boys continue their game until he checked his watch. The game had only gone on for around fifteen minutes, due to the late students, the arguments, the excess talking, and the disobedient nature of students in a whole, and he realized they needed to stop once he checked his watch.

Finally, he called the boys back in.

"Well now, guys... it was a good match and you all fought well. You've got good strength and stamina, for both teams to tie in a zero-zero match..."

**:x:**

It didn't take long before Axel finally caught up with Roxas in one of the hallways. He hurried to stand in front of him, blocking his path. "You ain't gonna rat me out, are you?" he asked.

Roxas frowned at the older boy. "What's it to you?" he snapped, and soon had an idea. As his voice's volume rose, in the hopes of catching a teacher patrolling the hallways, he soon added, "Go talk to your drug dealer, Axel!"

"Shut _up, _you idiot!" Axel hissed through gritted teeth, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt. He soon lifted the boy from the ground, bringing him to eye level. "_You aren't going to tell anybody, are you_?" he said threateningly.

"I will if I have to, Axel!" Roxas said loudly, but he soon began to feel fear as he looked into Axel's eyes. The senior wasn't going to let him get away with this, and he was beginning to worry about what would result. "Let me go... I'm not afraid to fight you!"

"That's a good virgin boy..." Axel said calmly, returning the boy to the ground. He soon raised an eyebrow in an amused fashion. "But really?" He laughed softly. "You must've never seen me fight, eh?"

"S-shut up, Axel!" Roxas said, lifting a fist. "I-I'll fight you... I swear!"

Axel smiled dangerously, tightening his grip on Roxas's shirt. Roughly, he lifted the boy again, and slammed his small frame into the locker, satisfied to see the boy wince at the pain. "You sure about this?" he asked. "Then again... this'll be the only time you'll prolly get to see me fight... s'a shame all this frustration's going to be let out on you..."

Roxas glared. "You won't be laughing for long, Axel!" He soon swung a punch to Axel's face, but Axel caught it easily, grabbing his fist with one hand.

"Kid, you ain't got no swing in this... what are you supposed to be doing? Knocking me unconscious?" He smirked slightly. "But then again, you prolly haven't been fighting for long..."

With one hand held tightly, Roxas used his other to swing yet another fist at Axel, as well as adding a cheap kick to Axel's groin. He didn't want to fight, he just wanted to escape now. It was easy for Axel to dodge the second punch. The groin-kick landed, but with the weed currently in his system, all the kick did was give a slight tingling sensation to his nether regions. "Aww... puppy likes to play dirty, eh--?"

**:x:**

Sora sighed and placed his hands behind his head. It had been a fairly fun game, but not nearly as long as it could've been. After the boys headed back into the locker rooms to change, they made their way back to the classroom-setting near the gym to wait for the bell to ring.

Wakka turned to them. "Y'all should think 'bout joinin' the team... purdy good, actually."

Riku smiled slightly. "Sora's a lot better than I am, I could hardly keep up!"

"Huh? Oh no, Riku! You're a lot better than me! You've got _great_ speed! I had trouble keeping up with _you_!"

"It's only because I can run faster, but Sora, you're very crafty in your playing..."

The redhead smiled slightly, cutting in before the two could continue their humble argument on who was better. "You're both such good friends... both of you'z, join. But Tidus, you quit. Sora was carryin' your team half the time!"

"Oh, go suck on a cow, man!" Tidus retorted. "You should let Riku be captain! He runs faster than you anyways--" The bell rang, cutting him off.

**:x:**

As the bell rang, Axel let go of the blonde, his hands falling to his sides. "Che... you're lucky, you got saved by the bell..." With a small, confident smirk, he began to calmly walk away. "Remember, pup... you rat, and I kill... got it memorized?" he said over his shoulder.

Roxas stared in shock, reaching to rub the back of his head as he watched Axel disappear around a corner. "Oh man..." _'Should I still tell? I could die... Axel's not known to lie...'_

**:x:**

"Well, I really didn't want to join the soccer team... maybe I'll think about it... but right now, it's a no..." Sora mumbled, but he doubted he was heard, as Tidus and Wakka found themselves nose to nose in another argument.

Sephiroth sighed. "Tidus! Wakka! What did I say about that? Go to the office!"

Wakka frowned. "Man..." He shoved his hands into his pockets and began a calm walk to the principal's office. "All yo' fault, Tidus..." he blamed.

"Nuh-uh, foo'! You started it!" Tidus rebutted, crossing his arms as he walked with him.

Riku blinked, then tugged on Sora's arm and led him into the hallway.

**:x: end of chapter two :x:**

_de Moi_: Well, wasn't that fun, boys and girls?

_Kaizer-Muse_: How come Axel's mean to Roxas? I thought you liked AkuRoku.

_de Moi_: Er... I do, but--

_Kaizer-Muse_: Then what's with all the violence?!

_de Moi_: ...-stabs the muse- Shove it.

_Kaizer-Muse_: -bleeding- AkuRoku, damn it!

_de Moi_: ...This fic, I have realized, is going to be VERY long. Yes, lots and lots of stuff and OOCness and strangeosities like this. I have fifty save files, and where I am currently, near the end of chapter four, I'm barely in the fifth. If I continue at this rate... who knows how long it'll be! And we barely got to the plot!

_Kaizer-Muse_: -sighs- You suck at plots.

_de Moi_: -sighs- review to make me happy?

_**:Darkness Princess .and. Anonymous Saru.**_


	3. Can't Wait Until Lunch

**Authoresses's Notes**

Here's some more random info: Larxene and Demyx are juniors. Demyx failed and had to repeat the year. They're both part of Saix's gang, _Organization XIII_, even though there aren't thirteen members. Zexion and Marluxia are also in this chapter, and if anyone couldn't tell earlier, unlike his cousin Sora, Roxas doesn't like school.

Thanks to my small group of fans. I assume we're some of the few who actually go into the M section for high school fics. It's M for the stuff that comes in the future, which I'll get to... soooooon...ish.

So I hope you guys like this.

**Welcome to Kingdom Hearts High**

**_written by_ Darkness Princess**

_**in collaboration with Anonymous Saru**_

**:x: Chapter Three - Can't Wait Until Lunch :x:**

Larxene calmly walked out of her classroom, fiddling with her leather wristbands. She had a fairly unhappy expression on her face as she shrugged her black backpack further up on her shoulder while she played with the fashion accessories. "Damn teachers..." she muttered to herself. "I hate school. I swear, when Saix gives me a mission, I'm quittin' this shit..."

Tidus and Wakka passed her angrily as Axel came up behind her.

_"Liar.. I don't see why I'm arguin' wif ya, man... we're screwed anyhow..."_

_"Oh, shut up, Wakka..."_

_"You suck, Tidus."_

"Quitting what shit, Larx?"

She spun around quickly and stared at Axel, then sighed. "This school shit... y'know, it ain't gettin' me nowhere..." she muttered. Soon, she took a step forward, a malicious, planning smirk forming on her face. "Now, Axel... when're you gonna let me have my fun with you, huh?" she asked.

"Uh... you know, Larx..." Axel muttered, "I...really don't dig that bondage shit you do..." _'Great.. if it's Saix who keeps calling me his bitch... I have to worry about bondage Larx...'_ He soon realized something and pulled out the envelope, holding it out for Larxene. "Oh! By the way, Larx... Cloud gave this to me, said to give it to you."

She took it and opened it, one black-painted nail tearing at the seal. "From Cloud, huh?" She pulled out the paper, pale eyes scanning it for a moment, before a soft laugh escaped her. She soon shoved it in her pocket, as if it were completely dismissed. Soon, she took a step forward. "Oh, c'mon, Axel... it'll be worth your while..." She smirked. "Leather's actually rather... comfortable..."

She ran the wristband across his cheek and he fought back the urge to cringe. _'Axel's just not into this... I like to toy with him... or at least I will for a while, 'til Cloud gives me my fix...'_

Axel rolled his eyes. "Quit it, Larx... you know that shit never works out for me."

"You just _don't_ know what you're missin', Axel..." She laughed, reaching a hand up to delicately stroke his crimson locks. "What if we made a deal?" Her hand slid from his head to his neck, gently sliding past his collar bone, each finger taking careful precision in tracing a small path. "For one night, you in handcuffs just once... no whips... and I'll let you have your way with me afterwards? Sound good?"

He considered it. _'Hmm... no whips... that's a good deal.'_

"Hmm... nah, Larx... anyway, I'm pretty sure Saix wants to do something to me anyways... he still thinks I'm his bitch--which I'm _not... ugh_!" He sighed. "Just coz I buy his drugs doesn't mean I'd do it for him... I do it for myself coz I'm also giving myself a fix..." A small smile formed. "Oh, which, by the way, I got enough of that shit to keep me in LaLa Land for a month... and I got enough for the gang too..."

The smile brightened in relief. "So I say that takes out your bargain... by a long run."

Larxene snapped her fingers. "Well, it was worth a try... but the amount of stuff you do for Saix, you're really his bitch, you know." She smirked cruelly. "Might as well go down on him while you're in LaLa Land, so you won't remember a thing. You just don't like girls, do you? ...been hangin' around that Roxas kid, I saw you from the classroom window... is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh, hah hah, Larx... then I guess you're Cloud's whore--"

"I ain't nobody's whore, Axel..." she interrupted, but her voice lost intensity when she looked down briefly. "Cloud's just my supplier..." _'Oh shit... if he finds out... I'll have to get the Rocky Horror shit out of the base, and fast...'_

Axel continued, ignoring her comment. "But yeah, it was worth a try... and no, I won't; just coz he acts like he owns medoesn't make it clear. If I was his bitch, I'd be at his beck and call, which I'm_ not_. He said once I get the drugs, I'm supposed to come over to him immediately, but as you see, I'm talking to you..." He soon narrowed his eyes. "And no, Larx... Roxas is like a puppy, not my boyfriend. He followed me, after I warned him. Hell, I had to let him go before poundin' the shit outta him, coz that damn bell rang..."

"Saix knows we got school," Larxene argued. "And I know you're goin' straight back to the base once we're out." She laughed. "He's still your master, you silly little bitch." Reaching up, she pet his hair. "You're a bitch with a bitch, huh? You a little puppy followin' ya..."

All of this was highly amusing to the blonde. "If he does anything bad, whip him good. Or send him over to me." It was what she'd do. Soon, she grinned widely, maliciously plotting, and looked up slightly. "Roxas _is_ rather cute, and I need a new plaything..."

The more amused Larxene felt, the more annoyed it made Axel. "Oh, stuff it, Larx. You're just..." he paused. "My story's different than yours! The reason why I'm in this gang, living on this Earth, is because ofhim... I've already paid my debt so he doesn't own me... I ain't his bitch no more, Larx..."

"So you think, Axel. But you're only in high school. And Saix ain't tiny." She knew from a bad encounter that Saix had a dominating figure and personality. "Rumor has it, if you join the gang, you're stuck in it til you die..."

"Yeah. I _know_," he said between clenched teeth. "You don't have to remind me."

She laughed. "There you got it, then! You're screwed." A grin formed. "So you might as well let him have your ass, since he's already got your life..."

Axel stared darkly as the bell rang to signal the start of third period. She merely grinned, waving her hand in a slight motion as she began to leave down the hallway.

"See you later, bitch boy."

He continued to glare at her retreating back, his hands clenched into tight fists. Once the few lingering students finally rushed into their classrooms, he turned and punched a poor bystanding locker, then headed off to a classroom. His schedule didn't say he was in this class, but he didn't feel like taking Remedial Chemistry; Home Economics seemed like a better choice, with Ms. Lockhart and her oversized cleavage to look at if he didn't have any friends in there.

Wait a minute... wasn't Zexion in this class?

As Axel walked into the classroom, he found the blue-haired boy in a seat, a sketchpad in his lap, pencil working furiously on the partially-blank pages.

_'So... if I got those three to go there...'_ Zexion thought to himself, his pencil traveling across the page, from one part to a square on the side. _'we'd make a pretty big hit--Axel?'_ He looked up at the sight of an unhappy red-haired boy walking into the classroom quietly. _'He's not on this class's roster... wonder if he's got his schedule changed. Dunno how he beat the band kids...'_

"Axel," he whispered, "c'mere."

"Oh, do we have another student joining us for Home Ec?" the teacher asked, spinning around.

Axel had to stare. Tifa Lockhart had an abnormally large-sized chest, and the tight-fitting black top she wore didn't do a thing to hide it.

"Welcome, Axel!" she greeted him.

That snapped him out of his staring, and he nodded slightly. "Hello..." He slowly made his way to the empty seat next to Zexion, sliding quietly into the chair.

Tifa soon smiled to the class as a whole. "Welcome to Home Economics, everyone. Now, this class is to teach you all how to live on your own! We'll learn cooking, sewing, and even different techniques on cleaning!"

Zexion leaned over to Axel and softly whispered, "This class should be easy. You just cook up something decent, make a pillow cushion, and you get an A. I don't know how Demyx failed it..."

"That's coz he's an idiot..." Axel replied under Tifa's explanations of the class expectations and guidelines. He turned to his friend with a dull, unhappy expression. "Zex... you've been in the gang for as long as I can remember... Hell, you were probably there _before_ me... so does Saix call you _his bitch_?"

Zexion looked down as he tried to think of it, and soon glanced back at the taller boy. "Bitch? No... or at least I'm not aware of it. I'm a servant boy, if anything... Why, has someone said you're his bitch?"

"Yeah. That whore, Larxene," Axel replied with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry... she's probably on something. You know, she started shooting up." He looked back at his sketch, fixing the corners on a square he had drawn. "But I'm sure you're not Saix's bitch... you might be soon, though..."

"How?" Axel asked, then muttered, "And yeah, I figured she's been shooting up..."

Zexion nodded slightly, looking back up. "If you give him your--"

"Axel, Zexion," Tifa called. "Did you hear me?"

Zexion stared at her strangely. "Huh?"

"You two... go to station seven and start filling out your questionnaires," she told them. She sighed. Disobedient students were always a bother. But maybe she'd let it slide, since it was only the first day of school. She soon turned to call out the groups for station eight.

Zexion shrugged and looked at Axel. "C'mon, Axel..." he said calmly, rising from his seat. "As I was saying. If Saix gets your ass, you're claimed... but yeah, watch out for Larxene, though. I accidentally crossed her and she had me handcuffed to my closet." A cross look barely formed on his face. "Learn how to pick locks," he advised, "It's safe."

Axel blinked. "Okay... first off, that's just sad. Even _I_ know how to escape Larxene. Just claim you're gay... or tell her to quit being Cloud's whore... And second off, he's not going to claim my ass, why does everyone think that!"

"It is _not_ sad," Zexion replied, pressing his index fingers together. "She just gets kinda scary when she's got claws..." He soon looked up again, crossing his arms calmly. "And he _might_, Axel, because you're thin. You can be easily turned over, stripped, and used... y'know."

"Greeeaat..." Axel sighed. "Although I hate everyone assuming things like that. No offense, Zex... you've been there longer than I have... but if Saix hadn't picked me up off the streets, I'd be a dead kid..."

"So he already owns you," Zexion stated. He shrugged slightly. "Who knows... maybe he lkikes you for being his errand boy. You run after his dope, I fetch his slipperrs. All happy, y'know." He looked up. "Maybe he's straight. Who knows..."

Axel sighed again, leaning on the counter. "Maybe..." Finally, his eyes tilted to the side and landed on a tall, but fairly thin figure standing quietly next to them. Soft pink locks fell around the person's face, and he, or she, stood quietly, wringing her, or his, hands.

"And who in the hell are you?" Axel snapped quickly.

_'Finally, they pay atteention to me! I've been saying hello for the past ten minutes!'_ "I'm Marluxia..." the person greeted.

"Oh really..."

"Marluxia, huh? Yo." Zexion gave a calm nod of the head. "What are you doing in this stupid class?"

Axel narrowed his eyes. "And how much did you hear... _Marluxia_?"

Tifa looked up from the front of the class. "I heard that, Zexion!" she called over. "One more comment like that and you're going straight to detention!"

As Zexion glared at her, Marluxia began to poke his--her?--fingers together cutely. "Well... I like... this class..." A blush formed and her--his?--head looked down quietly.

Axel gaped. "You _know_ him, Zexion?" he asked.

Zexion scribbled something on his notebook. "Definitely hating this classroom..." he muttered, but soon looked up, eyebrow raised at Marluxia. "You... like Home Ec? What are you, a woman? And no, Axel, I don't..." He raised an eyebrow. "Wait... are you a girl, Marluxia?"

Marluxia's index fingers poked together a bit faster. "Um, yes... and no, I'm not a woman... I just..." His--a him...strangely--head dropped and he mumbled, "I just act like one, okay?"

"Okay, was about to say... wait, what did you say, Marluxia?" Axel asked.

Zexion almost cringed. "Creepy. So you're... a crossdresser? Gay like Axel? Or what?"

"Wha! Hey, you're supposed to be my _friend_, but I ain't no crossdresser, got it memorized?"

"Uh...well... I... I..." Marluxia mumbled and avoided eye contact, fingers moving rapidly against each other.

"I _am_ your friend, Axel," Zexion clarified. "I said you were gay, not a crossdresser, and I have no problem with either. Dresses are rather... comfortable... thought a tad drafty." Before looks could be given to him, he turned back to Marluxia. "So you're what, now?"

Marluxia's eyes squinted and he mumbled, "Crossdresser."

"So you're _not_ gay, or you are?"

"That's a shame," Zexion said calmly. The fluid volume and lack of emotion in his voice as he threw out all of these questions had unnerved Marluxia and even put Axel on edge for a moment. "Go experiment, goodness. Now, fill out your questionnaire."

"I didn't know you were gay, Axel," Marluxia spoke to the redhead. "You act so high and mighty... and arrogant... that I didn't even know. I always thought you were straight..." He took the questionnaire and wrote his name slowly, swirly, before quickly scribbling in the rest of the information.

Axel shrugged. "Yeah, well... guess you thought wrong."

Zexion smirked. "Axel, I think you've got a future boyfriend." He was writing on his questionnaire, not exactly filling it out besides his name and age on the front. The back had yet another sketch and plan for a scheme he just thought of.

"What?!"

"You heard me... you're gay, it's gay... you two should just hook up."

Tifa clapped her hands. "Okay, everyone, hand in your questionnaires!" she said to the class.

"Haha," Axel muttered sarcastically. "Go fuck yourself." He felt bitter as he handed his questionnaire to Tifa, snatching Marluxia's out of his hand before the pink-haired boy could complete his.

"I wasn't finished with--HEY! I'M NOT AN _IT_!" Marluxia frowned. "Anyway... he's not my type."

Zexion ignored Marluxia's outburst. "Shut up, Axel! You shouldn't've walked in on that!" he hissed.

Tifa calmly took the questionnaires, then quickly snatched the one from under Zexion's pen. "Play nice. There's no arguing in Ms. Lockhart's class."

"Wait a minute! I wasn't turning mine in!" Zexion said quickly, looking up at the teacher.

She ignored him. "Hand me that one please, Axel," she said to the redhead, who obediently did as told, while staring at her chest. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Axel." And soon she was gone, to collect the others at stations four and five.

"Sycophant," Zexion muttered.

"Who, the teacher?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, you, you brown-nosed dumbass."

"Oh, shove off." As Zexion frowned and reached for his sketchbook again to shove into his backpack, Axel placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, though... it's just that... what Larx said really pissed me off!"

Zexion spun around quickly. "Oh, Jeez! Get over it already, Axel! You complain like a child!" He sighed, calming down quickly as he worked on the zipper. "If Saix doesn't claim you, you're not his bitch, end of story."

Marluxia sauntered away from the two quietly.

Axel sighed and leaned back on the counter. "Yeah, yeah, I know... it's just... the _way_ she said it... che. I have the right to complain like a child when I want to," he said sourly.

The bell rang. "Okay everyone, class is over! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Tifa said to the class.

Zexion began to make his way out of the classroom. "Axel... you're a child. Go back to your sandbox." And soon he left the room, ignoring as Tifa spoke to him when he passed her desk.

Axel muttered under his breath as he left the room. "Goddamned... psh... eff this, I need a smoke..."

**:x:**

Roxas sighed, hands shoved in his pockets as he headed to the cafeteria for First Lunch. _'Four more classes, and it's over... hopefully Axel doesn't have first lunch...'_

**:x:**

"S'up, Demyx." First lunch, and Axel immediately spotted his blonde friend holding a paper bag. The two made their way to a table and Axel slid into a chair, sighing. "It's been one helluva day... you got any food?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah... you're just in luck, too. My mom packed this shit for me and I can't eat it." He pulled out a cup of applesauce and strawberries and slid them over to Axel, as well as the small plastic spoon which had been added in the bag.

"Why can't you eat it?" Axel asked, forcing a strawberry into his mouth.

"Allergic..." he muttered with a sigh, pulling out his turkey sandwich.

**:x:**

Loz strolled over to his brother at their common table. They had been eating here since they were freshmen, and it was their reserved spot. He dropped into a seat, then raised an eyebrow. "Hey, nii-san," he said calmly. "Where's stupid Yazoo?"

Kadaj shrugged, running a hand through his neatly-trimmed silver locks. "Hell if I know... I need to talk to him when he gets here..."

As Kadaj began on the carrots he packed, the third triplet in question waltzed across the cafeteria to them, a bundle of fabric in his hands. Yazoo held it up with a bright grin. It was a tad shiny, and very magenta, almost complimenting the lavender jacket the long-haired sibling wore.

"What do you think? Perfect shade, huh?" As he held it up, he straightened it against the jacket. "I'm going to make a new shirt!"

Kadaj sighed. "Yeah yeah, that's _wonderful_," he muttered sarcastically. Soon, he was standing, as his brother dropped his backpack and slid into a seat, and he slammed down a sheet of paper onto the table for his brothers to see. "Have you _seen_ this?!"

Loz leaned forward and looked at it. "Romeo and Juliet? Oh!" he glanced up. "You want to try out for that, right, nii-san?"

Yazoo smiled. "Great! They've started already! I'm on costume detail, nii-san! I'll get to make your nice little outfit, aren't you excited?" He let out a cute giggle. "I'm sure you'll make it, they _love_ you on stage!"

**:x:**

Larxene walked into the cafeteria brightly, spotting Demyx and Axel at a table. She leaned forward on the table and grinned. "Hey, guys! I guess we've got lunch together, huh?"

Axel sighed. "This is just... FUCKING GREAT! I try to get the _hell_ away from you, and you _keep coming back... fucking... God_!" He grumbled and looked at the blonde in front of him.

Demyx glanced between the irritated redhead and the abnormally perky blonde and raised an eyebrow in confusion. The blonde shifted to sit next to him, and Demyx whispered to her, "Jeez... what'd you do to piss him off?"

Larxene waved. "Welcome to first lunch, Axel!" She completely avoided Demyx's question as she melted into her chair. "Oh, it was fucking brilliant... brilliant... fucking brilliant, I tell you!"

"Uh... what was brilliant, Larxene?" Demyx questioned.

**:x:**

Roxas slowly slipped into the cafeteria, going through the line quietly. He didn't like lunch lines, but running late that morning, he didn't have time to pack his lunch. Oh well, they were serving pizza on the first day, so that was good. Finally finding an empty table, he sat quietly, his backpack on the table and in front of him. Axel was in this lunch, and he didn't want to be seen.

He apparently didn't hide enough.

As Riku passed the triplet's tables, he smiled and waved. "Hey, Roxas! There you are, I didn't know you had this lunch, too!"

Roxas grumbled behind his backpack, wishing Riku hadn't used his name.

**:x:**

"Great..." Kadaj mumbled, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah, nii-san... they'll _love_ you. And I'll help you recite your lines too," Loz offered.

Yazoo waved a hand slightly. "Don't be so sarcastic, Kadaj!" he admonished lightly. "You'll be happy! And Loz and I can help!"

**:x:**

Axel's fists clenched. He wasn't much of a fan of abusing women, but Larxene had crossed borders and her presence didn't help.

"Him?" Demyx's question finally registered. "God... brilliant!" She grinned. "I shouldn't skip classes on the first day... dun' learn nuffin, but it's all fuckin' brilliant!"

**:x:**

Riku blinked at Roxas's strange behavior. "Roxas, what are you hiding from?" he asked softer, settling to sit in front of the boy.

"It's Axel," Roxas whispered. "He wants to fight me."

Riku looked up protectively. "He wants to... what?" He frowned. "Oh, now, this can't stand. Come on, Roxas." Protective by nature, mainly with his friends, Riku had to help his blonde friend with his dilemma.

Roxas shook his head. "N-no..." he muttered, but he knew Riku wouldn't let Axel just get away with that. Soon, he found Riku holding his wrist and pulling him towards Axel's table.

**:x:**

Axel grinded his teeth, on a thin edge between self-control and woman-beating.

Demyx spotted the two figures making their way toward their table and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Larx... who do you think that is?" he asked, pointing to the approaching figures.

"I dunno..." She looked up, then smiled slightly. "Oh wait, look, it's your boyfriend, Axel!" She rose and waved a hand. "Hey, Axel's boyfriend! Come here!"

Roxas cringed.

Riku paused and looked at him. "What? He's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Demyx asked. "Axel, you never said you had a boyfriend!"

"No!" Roxas said quickly. "He's trying to _kill_ me, not kiss me! Please... let's just go back to our table..." he muttered.

Riku shook his head. "We need to take care of this. Sora would if he was here, but since he's not, I am."

Axel frowned. "That's the thing... I _don't_!" He hissed at the two. "This is what I fucking have!" His voice began to rise as he stood. "First of all, I have this dummy following me... then I have a convo with Cloud about me being save... then, you whore, try to say I'm going to get claimed by Saix!" His face was reddening with anger. "Okay, so what if I'm his servant boy... I haven't become his fucking bitch yet! Then Zexion is like, 'you and this guy should hook up...' Like fucking hell I'm hooking up with a crossdresser! And now, this kid"--he gestured over his shoulder--"wants to _fight me_?! How else can my day fo fuckin' wrong!"

He sighed and leaned forward on the table. "Goddangit..."

Silence fell throughout the cafeteria.

"..."

Larxene burst into laughter. "Axel, you're so amusing!" she giggled at his soliloquy.

Roxas looked at Riku quietly. "...let's go sit back down..." he whispered.

The blonde female smirked and leaned forward. "Do get this, though, Axel... you're gay. Word spreads immediately, things'll happen. 'Specially since you keep getting all buddy-buddy with these random guys. Like the blonde cutesy over there." She nodded her head in Roxas's direction. "I'm sure they don't mind... hell, they probably like ya'!"

Axel, enraptured with the girl, lifted a fist, hand straightening as he planned to backhand her, but he held back, slamming his fist on the table. "Fuck you, whore!" he shouted at her, then stormed off.

The place was almost dead-silent, besides the sounds of Axel's sneakers stomping on the tile ground as he walked away. Once he left, chatter rose softly.

**:x:**

Yazoo blinked. "That sure is one dysfunctional kid..." he muttered, his brothers silently agreeing.

**:x:**

Demyx blinked, watching him go, then nervously looked at Larxene. "Jeez... what in the hell did you do to piss him off that _badly_?" he asked. "Normally, Axel's a pretty fun guy... well, when he's doped up... but seriously, what in the hell did you do to piss him off?"

Larxene just shrugged. "Well... I just told him Saix was gonna claim his ass. That's basically it. He's gone crazy over being someone's bitch, even though he has a bitch of his own." Her eyes landed on Roxas.

Roxas, blushing, tugged at Riku, and the two slowly made their way back to their table.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Demyx said, irritated. "You don't mention Saix around Axel! That always pisses him off, no matter _what_ his mood is!"

"It's his own fault," Larxene said calmly, stealing one of the strawberries. "Not mine. Don't blame me for just sayin' a name."

Demyx sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Ugh... Larxene, you're so dense. The one main reason _why_ Axel comes to school is just to get _away _from Saix. Well, I guess saying his name is okay, but saying 'you're going to get your ass claimed' and 'you're Saix's bitch' is a _totally_ different thing!"

She shrugged. "It's just the truth... jeez. His own damn fault. I bet he's goin' home to cry to Saix right now, too..."

Demyx considered this, and sighed. "That's a good question..."

"Haha, even you believe it! See!"

"Well... I sorta believe it..." Demyx muttered. "But I also think Axel can get himself out of it too."

"You do? Pray tell."

"Axel has gotten himself out of many tough situations... I'm pretty sure he'll be able to get himself out of this one as well..."

"Possibly..."

Demyx stood up. "Well, I'm going to go find him... make sure he doesn't do anything... harmful."

"Good luck with that," Larxene called as he headed out. "He's probably smoking pot under the bleachers."

**:x:**

Roxas frowned, dropping his head onto his folded arms. "I hope I didn't cause this..." he muttered.

Riku shook his head, placing his hand on Roxas's arm. "No... I'm sure Axel has had his problems for years..."

**:x:**

Demyx made his way to the bleachers, finding them empty, and he frowned. "Axel..." he muttered in slight desperation at finding the boy _not_ with Saix, "where in the hell are you, bud?"

Larxene was quickly behind him. Most likely out of boredom, hyperactivity, and probably under the influence of an unknown drug, she had caught up with him quickly, and didn't seem out of breath at all as she stood next to the dirty-blonde. She laughed and looked at him. "Knew it! He went to Saix!"

"He didn't go to Saix!" Demyx protested, but even he didn't know.

**:x:**

Axel was fuming and feeling very bitter. With his hands in his pockets, he walked along a sidewalk apart from the school; where was he going? He knew he had four more class periods he needed to stay for, but told himself he'd be back in time for at least half of fourth period.

"Stupid whore..." he mumbled angrily to himself. "I am not his bitch..."

He hated that term, and he hated Larxene for saying it, and he hated being here and he hated thinking that he could become Saix's bitch and he hated that his fix was wearing off.

Damn... just where was he going?

**:x: end of chapter three :x:**

Okay, thar. First, I was gonna end it to right before lunch, but who cares? You guys can read more without clicking the "Next Chappy" button, so be glad.

Good news, or bad news (depending on how much of this you guys are gonna read), Saru and I have written more of this! So instead of 50 saved files, I have 65 (edit: now it's 84). Some of that might not go in the fic, and a lot of it will probably just be summarized chats, but who knows. Depends on what I wanna write, hehe. Well, thar.

_Kaizer-Muse:_ You're kinda effed up. -sighs-

_de Moi:_ W'eva...

_**:Darkness Princess .and. Anonymous Saru.**_


	4. It's All Going to Hell Anyway

**Authoresses's Notes**

Okay, here's more! (For that small few who read... teehee.) It's really not picking up as well as I thought, but oh well, it's still entertaining to write.

_Little info:_ Demyx does indeed have a family and since failing one grade, he wants to do better. Larxene also has a family but doesn't give a shit. They're both juniors. Saix is head of the gang; Lexaeus, Xaldin, and Vexen are all members.

I wanna thank _Eyes-of-Crimson_ for being my only reviewer for chapter three! w00t! I'm glad you like Marluxia, (s)he's just too cute sometimes! And yeah, Larxene's a bitch. And another thanks to _Anonymous Saru_ for putting up with me. And more thanks for _Kaiamara_ for dealing with this fic! If only others were like her... _(Psst! Saru, the shameless plugging ishn't wurking!)_

And the original reason for this crack is introduced in this chapter! I'm shoooooo stunned!

Nyaa!

**Welcome to Kingdom Hearts High**

**_written by_ Darkness Princess**

_**in collaboration with Anonymous Saru**_

**:x: Chapter Four - It's All Going to Hell Anyway :x:**

Larxene bit her bottom lip. "I wonder where he would've gone..." she said softly. All ponderings pointed to Saix's. "Hmm... come on, let's ditch the rest of the day. Axel's probably run home."

Demyx's eyes widened. "Wha? Ditch school... just to look for Axel...?" As he mumbled, his eyes glanced downward as he came to a conclusion that this wasn't a bad suggestion. "Then again, that's a good idea."

"So we're going? Good. C'mon... your mommy won't get mad."

**:x:**

Axel found himself strolling into an alley, unsure where he was headed, but he didn't mind so much. As long as he was away from all of his problems--

_Crack._ Axel blinked, looking into the alley. A large, auburn-haired figure stood with a calm expression on his face, a massive hand rummaging through the pockets of an unconscious man. Soon withdrawing a wallet, the large man threw the robbed person into a pile of garbage. Most likely dead by now... he looked up and a slight smile came on his face. "Hey, Axel!"

Axel blinked. "D'uh..." he muttered, "Uh... hiya, Lex... so, what are you doing?"

"Uh..." Lexaeus looked in both directions, before glancing back at Axel. "Murd'rin... want cash?" he offered to pay off the boy's silence, gesturing to the wallet. He soon opened the wallet and looked into it, frowning slightly. "Ah damn, he ain't got more than two hundred bucks in here!"

Axel shook his head. "No thanks..." He laughed nervously. _'Okay, if Lex is here... that means... Saix is close--'_

"Well, hello, Axel... what brings you here?"

Axel cringed. Saix... was here, making his dramatic appearance by walking from the other end of the alley and into view, still cloaked mysteriously in part of the shadows. He slowly began to edge backward.

Lexaeus looked up. "Boss! Welcome... I got two hundred bucks off the dead guy." He held up the wallet.

"Wonderful, wonderful..." Saix muttered, though he sounded distracted, his eyes on Axel. "But really, Axel, what brings you around at this time of day?"

The pyro cleared his throat nervously. "Nothing... uh... school's just, uh, having lunch right now... and I wanted fresh air, that's all." He inhaled deeply, then took a step back, slowly turning around as he spoke a bit quicker. "Well, okay, I think thats enough air for me so I'm just gonna--"

"Now now..." Saix softly whispered to Lexaeus. "Axel just got her... and he's going again, why don't you stop him..."

Lexaeus looked up and took a step forward. "Wait a minute! Axel, you've gotta stay with us..." He stretched an arm out, soon landing behind Axel, and began to urge him further into the alley.

Xaldin turned a corner and glanced up. "Oh, looky, Boss, it's Axel!"

Axel frowned. _'Damn it... Kami-sama, kill me now!'_ he pleaded silently.

Xaldin smiled dumbly at Axel and pat his shoulder. "I got a new game. Called barrel of monkeys. Wanna play, Axel?"

Lexaeus rolled his eyes. "Xaldin, you're retarded."

"Shut up! I didn't ask you..." He turned back to the young redhead in front of him.

Axel frowned. "Uh, no... not really... hey, wha'zat?" He pointed above Xaldin's head. As the older men looked up, Axel jerked away from Xaldin and turned around past Lexaeus, only to land in front of a tall blonde figure looking at him calmly.

"Axel... it's a wonderful surprise seeing you down here..." He placed his hands on Axel's shoulders.

Xaldin blinked in confusion. "I dun see nuffin..."

Lexaeus ignored him and glanced over to the smaller boy. "Don't stray too far now, Axel! Oh... hey, Vexen!"

By this point, Larxene, tightly gripping Demyx's arm, hurried over and grinned once she spotted the grouping of men. "Oh, look, it's a party! Hey, everyone, guess ya found him for us!"

Demyx smiled and nodded to the group, slightly out of breath. "Yes yes, thanks, guys!" he said. "We've been looking for you, Axel!"

Vexen raised an eyebrow at the two newcomers. "Hmm... really, then? And hello to you too, Lex..."

Saix crossed his arms. "Now, I'm sure there's a reason you're out... Axel, did you get the package?"

The young blonde burst into laughter, holding onto Demyx so she wouldn't fall over. "I knew it! You really _were_ going to him first!"

"Ooh, he got the shit already?" Lexaeus said in surprise, looking up. "Nice timin'..."

Axel had an irritated look on his face. "Oh, shut up, Larxene... and, um, yeah, I have your freakin' package..." Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a bag, ignoring Xaldin's questioning look at what package they were talking about. He handed the bag to Saix as Vexen smacked Xaldin in the head and called him a dolt.

"Good, good, Axel..." Saix said calmly. He looked at the bag, then back at the teenager in front of him. "You've been interestingly efficient lately... I'm rather proud." He calmly slid the package into his pocket. "When you see Zexion, tell him to hurry back to the base." _'I have more... errands...'_

Larxene was still laughing. Saix raised an eyebrow at this action.

"Is she high?"

Answer: hell yes.

"She'll blow his cover. Xaldin, take her to the base. Axel, Demyx, go back to school," he ordered, then added, specifically for Demyx, "And try to graduate, will you?" He then turned to the older two. "Vexen, Lexaeus, meet up with Cloud and warn him to be careful."

Demyx glared pointingly at Saix. "Hey, it's not my fucking fault my teachers hated me," he muttered.

"Oooh, Saix! Axel let a kid follow him, and he told!" Larxene quickly blurted out as Xaldin siezed her arm.

That paused the blue-haired man. "WHAT?!" He glared at the redhead, who shrunk a bit under his demanding look.

Axel glared at Larxene as she waved goodbye, letting Xaldin tug her back to their base, then looked at Saix again. "I warned him. Honestly, Saix... the kid followed on his own free damn will... but I threatened him, and it seemed to get the message pretty clear through his head." For emphasis, he tapped his head, finger barely pushing through his uncombed red locks. "He shouldn't rat us out or anything." _'He shouldn't... I'm always true to my promises...'_

Saix nodded calmly, though he was still rather suspicious. "Okay... be sure he doesn't, then. If he says a word, it's going to be _your_ head, got it?"

Lexaeus frowned slightly. "Man, you should just kick his ass now and be done with it. Always works for me." His eyes shifted to the dead man in the alley.

Axel nodded. "Right... I'll keep that in, uh, mind..."

Demyx sighed in relief. Thankfully, that was mainly over. Checking his watch, his eyes widened. "Aw, Gosh, we need to be heading back. We're late, big time!"

The redhead shrugged to his blond buddy. "Like you weren't going to skip anyways, Dem..."

"Aw, shuddup," he murmured. "I don't skip anymore, Axel. It's _you_ who skips, to smoke your pot!"

"Yeah, and you used to join me last year!"

Saix sighed at their bickering. "Just go back to school. Report to the base at six this evening. Now, come on, Vexen, Lexaeus..."

"B-but Boss... what about Cloud?" Lexaeus asked.

"What about him?"

Lexaeus was confused at the orders and looked to Vexen for clarification. Vexen, who seemed to have overlooked this minor complication in the demands, sighed irritatedly, and dragged him off to follow their leader. Meanwhile, Demyx and Axel headed back to school as fast as they could manage; mainly, it was Demyx pulling Axel along in the hopes of arriving before he received an absence, and Axel lagging behind, as usual. They arrived somehere in the midst of fifth period, and Demyx ran upstairs to his next class.

Axel took his time walking down the hallways to Algebra. He never really liked math, anyway...

**:x:**

Roxas's baby blue eyes met with identical ones of his older cousin as he sat next to him in English. "Pleeeeease don't be mad at me!"

Sora pouted. "I'll only forgive you if you rat on him..." he said softly. "Roxas, what wre you doing, anyway?"

Roxas looked down to the textbook on his desk.

"You know he's in a you-know-what!" Sora continued. "Did you follow him? What will your father say about it? And how can I _not_ be mad? You skipped a class just to go... hang out with _Axel_!"

The brunet was infuriated with his cousin's actions, and as they were covering their textbooks in English class, he scolded him for his behavior, which the blond confessed out of guilt. Roxas could only look at his book cover, fiddling with a corner as he listened to Sora's chastising.

"I'm sorry, Sora!" Roxas apologized. "I really didn't want to go to gym... but I don't want to rat. His... _crew_... they'll kill me!"

"Well, then... tell me why you went, then I'll forgive you!" he bargained, then added, "The _true_ reason."

"But I hate it when you're mad at me," Roxas murmured miserably.

Sora sighed deeply. "Why Axel? There could've been better ways to skip... but why him?" Sora worried for his cousin; the fellow freshman was so naive sometimes, and he had a knack for getting himself in trouble. Sora just didn't want him getting himself into trouble he wouldn't've been able to get out of.

"Because... he was just... there..." Roxas's voice was barely audible as he muttered.

"That's not good enough!" Sora frowned.

Roxas sighed. "I... I don't know, okay!" _'I hope he believes that... I don't know what else to tell him,'_ he thought to himself as he began wringing his fingers uncomfortably. _'There was, like... an attraction... I don't even know why...'_

Sora stared at the floor for a few moments, before meeting his cousin's eyes again. "You promise me you won't do it again? And I mean pinky-promise..."

_'Pinky-promise? But I can't ever break that...'_ Roxas looked unsure. "What would happen if I didn't promise?" he asked softly.

"Then... I won't... talk to you..." Tears welled in Sora's eyes. "Ever again... Ever."

Roxas could feel himself growing teary. He couldn't bear to lose his cousin, his best friend since they were babies, to a boy he barely knew - a _gang member_ at that! "O-okay..." Roxas agreeed. "I... pinky-promise..." He held up his pinky with a small smile.

Sora smiled also, and the two linked their small fingers. "Good! You don't know how upset this makes me, Roxas! You... you're like a brother to me! I can't... no, _won't_ stand losing you!"

"You're like a brother to me too, Sora. I don't want to make you upset, that would hurt me a lot..." He looked down. _'I hope Axel doesn't say anything... he shouldn't bother me if I stay silent... but Sora says I _should_ tell... I'm so confused!'_ He bit his bottom lip.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Sora had continued. "So do whatever's safest, Roxas..." He wiped at his eyes and let his smile grow for his cousin.

Roxas looked up. "Okay... I can't tell, then. It'll just be a secret, okay, Sora?"

Sora nodded. "Okay..."

Dilemma seemed solved. Roxas sighed, then smiled brightly, faked, to his cousin. "So... what's new?"

Needless to say, that conversation died quickly, and the teacher passed out a few papers for them to fill out. They were started on a new assignment - fifty vocabulary words, how dreadful, and on the first day, too! - when Sora remembered something and immediately turned to Roxas.

"There's try-outs for Romeo and Juliet!" he told his cousin eagerly.

Roxas looked up from _Promiscuous_ and tilted his head to the side. "Oh, really? Are you trying out, Sora?"

Sora nodded and a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. "Yeah... I kinda wanna try out for Romeo..." he giggled. "And Kairi's trying out too! She said that if I tried out for Romeo, she'd try out for Juliet." A sheepish smile formed for a moment, then slid from his face slowly. "But I hear I'm going up against that Kadaj kid... and he's super great... but to be in the play, even if it's a small part, I wouldn't mind."

"I hope you make it, Sora," Roxas said with a small smile. "You and Kairi would be very cute together."

"Oh, Roxas, you should try out, too!" Sora added quickly, fighting off a blush at the comment.

Roxas gave it a moment's thought. "Maybe I'll try out for one of those small roles... like the one who gets stabbed or something."

His mind was still on the Kairi comment for a moment as Roxas's words slowly sunk in. "R-really? Oh, that would be great!" Then it hit him. "Well, not the stabby part... but you trying out." And him looking cute with Kairi, but he couldn't say that.

"Yeah... if you're trying out, I figure, I should too. You're so brave, Sora! Going against Kadaj... plus, if you and Kairi are Romeo and Juliet, it would be so romantic!"

"Y-you think so?" Sora was bright red at this part.

"I really do! Good luck!"

"Aww, thanks!" He would've hugged Roxas, if they weren't at school and rumors didn't spread so quickly. "Good luck to you too, hehe!"

"Thanks."

The boys continued to work on their vocabulary and spoke on the play and potential parts. Though Roxas wasn't all that glad about being stabbed, he didn't seem to mind being on the stage playing Mercutio, and the fake blood would probably be fun to mess around with. Sora was just hoping he'd get to act with Kairi. They plotted to go for Sea-Salt Ice Cream after school.

**:x:**

Theatre sixth period was rather chaotic for Riku. He was one of the few _young'uns_ in the Advanced class, his main opponent seated in one of the chairs with his two siblings as he waited for class to start. Riku was actually rather anxious; they were going to start practicing with the scripts for the new play this year. Romeo and Juliet... Riku couldn't wait. He loved acting, always had a certain knack for it, and he wanted a good part this year.

Of course, it was going to be rather difficult defeating Kadaj. Kadaj had been getting the leads in theatre since he was a freshman - he was one of the few freshmen to ever get a good, speaking part in the first plays at school - and Riku couldn't be sure he could defeat him.

He was pulled out of his reverie by a certain clothes-loving senior messing about with the costumes.

"Oh, disgusting, they're so old fashioned!"

"Yazoo... come sit down..." Kadaj muttered.

Mr. Sith finally entered the room with a bright smile. "Alrighty now... I bet ye've all heard of us doin' Romeo 'n Juliet... now, I expect all er ye ter participate deeply..."

Impatiently, Kadaj waved a hand. "That's all good and dandy, but can we have the scripts now?"

"Alright, alright! Some of ye are eager... that's good to have!" Cait Sith smiled and soon passed out the scripts to his class. "Now, ye'll have ter try out... and that's a few days from now. If ye make callbacks, then good, but if ye don't, don't take it badly, we also need help with our techs."

Riku smiled and turned to the senior. "Who are you aiming for, Kadaj?"

In the back, Yazoo and Loz, as well as a few other students, denied scripts, since they already had their behind-the-scenes work planned.

"The lead, obviously... why'd you even have to ask?" Kadaj replied smugly.

These sort of conversations in the Black Box always brought out Riku's ego. "Because I wanted to tell you that this year, you're not going to get it." He grinned with the same sort of smugness.

"Oh yeah, Mister Smart-Ass, what makes you think so, eh?" He put down his script and stood up.

"Because I believe I'm better than you." Riku wasn't sure, he was hoping, but he had his pride at stake now and wasn't going to lose at this fight.

"Oh yeah... this is what, your second year at this? And you think you're better than _moi_?" Kadaj waved a hand dismissively. "Like that'll happen, twerp."

Loz gasped and whispered to Yazoo. (OoC: ZomgLiekOmgWtfBbq!!) "Somebody's actually challenging nii-san!"

Yazoo looked over with curiosity. "Uh-oh.. that little dipshit is gonna get his punk ass handed to him for talking about Nii-san like that..."

Riku ignored them and rose, crossing his arms. "I just have a feeling... your reign is going to end, you can't play lead forever."

Mr. Sith finally realized the argument happening behind him wasn't going to end and soon stepped through in the hopes of stopping it. "Alright, alright, now ye bunch of bonny lads... there'll be _no_ fighting in my class!"

Kadaj ignored him. "Well, I bet you won't last a minute underneath the heat of being the lead... I accept your challenge, although... I don't know _why you're even trying_... This is the big league, little man, and you're goin' _down_."

"We'll just see about that..." Riku took his seat calmly.

"Tche." Kadaj dropped back in his seat and thumbed through the script.

The rest of the class was filled with tension and whispers as groups went to 'study their scripts' and gossip over who would end up as Romeo.

By the time Riku left class, he was feeling a lot better about his decision. Someone needed to end Kadaj's reign as lead, and he was up for it. _'I can take him down...'_

"Riku!"

The sophomore looked down to see his brown-haired friend staring up at him with amazing blue eyes, and he couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Sora."

"I see you got out of theatre... anything interesting happen?" Sora asked.

"I just challenged Kadaj. They were giving out the scripts, and I'm aiming for Romeo!" He smiled and held up his copy. "Are you trying out, Sora?"

Sora gulped, looking down for a moment. "Really, wow...uh, yeah, I thought about trying out... but I wouldn't care what part I make. Being in the play would be fun, ne?" That was difficult news to swallow; if Riku was trying out for Romeo as well, it would be difficult defeating him, _and_ Kadaj. He'd have to try out even harder now...

"That's cool," Riku commented. "I'll just be happy if I get something, but I know I'll bruise Kadaj's ego if I beat him."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, he's been the lead for a lot of things, hasn't he? It'll be hard to beat him, but I'm sure _you'll_ do fine." _'Me, on the other hand...'_

"I'l a bit nervous though," Riku confessed. "But thanks, Sora! I hope you get something good!"

"Thanks!" _'Now my chances of being the lead are over... but oh well...'_

The warning bell began to sound and Riku looked up. "Oh... I have to go to my next class, so I'll see you after school, kay, shorty?" He ruffled Sora's hair and hurried down a conjoining hallway.

"Bye, Riku... and I'm not short!" Sora called after his friend, and soon headed down the hallway, to his art class.

**:x: end of chapter four :x:**

The chaos continues! I've got more. Soon to come, you get more yaoi, some noncon, some tears, fights, and cutesy moments. Sorry I'm being so slow with this one!

_**:Darkness Princess .and. Anonymous Saru.**_


End file.
